Avenged Sevenfold
(also abbreviated as A7X) is a heavy metal/hard rock band from Huntington Beach, California, USA. Several songs from the band are featured in the Black Ops franchise as well as original songs composed for the games. In 2010, the band composed "Not Ready to Die" for the Zombies map Call of the Dead in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Their song " ", while not composed for the game, is also featured in the map Moon. For Call of Duty: Black Ops II in 2012, Avenged Sevenfold composed the song "Carry On" for the post-credits cutscene of the campaign. The band is seen performing the song at a concert with several characters from the campaign dancing. The song was also used as the easter-egg song for the map TranZit before being replaced by the song Carrion. A short version of their " " can be heard during the intro cutscene of the map Origins and the full version can be activated by finding three red radios scattered around the map. In 2015, the band composed "Jade Helm" for the multiplayer mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops III. The song was also featured in the Data Vault found in the Safe House in the campaign of the game. Their previous songs were also added to the Music Tracks menu of Black Ops III. The band worked again with Treyarch in 2018 for Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 and composed the song "Mad Hatter" for the Zombies map IX. Lead singer M. Shadows is also a playable character within the Blackout mode. Songs in Call of Duty * "Not Ready to Die" (featured in Call of the Dead Zombies map, original song) * " " (featured in Moon Zombies map) * "Carry On" (featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II campaign and Zombies map TranZit, original song) * " " (featured in Origins Zombies map) * "Jade Helm" (featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III multiplayer, original song) * "Mad Hatter" (featured in IX Zombies map, original song). Members Real Life Members *M. Shadows (lead vocals) *Synyster Gates (lead guitar) *Johnny Christ (bass guitar) *Zacky Vengeance (rhythm guitar) * (drums, deceased) * (drums in "Not Ready to Die", "Carry On" and Shepherd of Fire; not seen in-game) * (drums in "Nightmare"; not seen in-game) * (drums in "Jade Helm" and "Mad Hatter"; not seen in-game) In-Game *Raul Menendez (backup guitar, non-canon ''Black Ops II ''ending) *Frank Woods (drums, non-canon ''Black Ops II ''ending) Trivia * In Call of the Dead, a picture in the style of a Soviet propaganda poster can be seen on a wall near the vault under PhD Flopper, with five of the Avenged Sevenfold members standing in a row (from left to right: M. Shadows, Zacky Vengeance, Synyster Gates, Johnny Christ, The Rev. Interestingly, is featured in the poster in place of Arin Ilejay, despite the fact that Ilejay played in "Not Ready to Die" and The Rev had passed away 18 months before the map was released. There also reads "отомщенные" on top of the poster, which is Russian for "avenged". Videos Avenged Sevenfold - Nightmare -HQ- Avenged Sevenfold - Not Ready To Die Lyrics "Origins" Intro Cinematic, feat. Avenged Sevenfold-0 Avenged Sevenfold - Carry On (featured in Call of Duty Black Ops 2) "Jade Helm" Original Score From Call of Duty- Black Ops 3. Shepherd Of Fire - Avenged Sevenfold (Official Music) Call of Duty- Black Ops 3 - Nightmares Trailer (1080p) Mad Hatter Official Call of Duty Black Ops 4 Zombies – IX Music Video feat. Avenged Sevenfold’s “Mad Hatter” Category:Real Life Article Category:Music Category:Guest Characters